fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruikersblog:IJsdroom Vogeltje/KSO ook wel bekend als... de hipsterschool
Heyy, Ik had vandaag mijn allereerste dag op de KSO (kunst secundair onderwijs) school en ik volg een BAK richting (Beeldende Architecturale Kunst), dus ik besloot om een grappig stukje voor geïntereseerden te schrijven om de depressie van het schoolgebeuren voor iedereen en mezelf te verlichten x3 Ik ga dus mijn verhaal doen over mijn school. Er zitten plus minus 500 leerlingen op mijn school bestaande uit 3e tot 6e middelbaar. We hebben twee gebouwen: het H en het C gebouw. De school is vrij oud en ruikt naar kerken maar het is een broedkast geworden voor druggebruikers, (hele) jonge cigarettenrokers en coole hipsters met een bijzonder gevoel voor mode. Ikzelf zit (alweer) in een klas met alleen maar meisjes; half jammer en half niet want ik kan totaal niet omgaan met jongens (#heeftvierbroers). We zijn in totaal met dertien en iedereen behalve het bekende super trendy populaire meisjesgroepje ziet er best vriendelijk uit dus dat zal meevallen. Ik ben zowat bevriend met een meisje die er ook op internaat zit dus da's wel cool, ik ben niet zo introvert meer als vroeger, hehe. Onze school is zowat 70 procent meisjes en 30 procent jongens; je had misschien meer meisjes verwacht, maar er zijn ook architecturale richtingen dus dat trekt wel jongens aan. Zoals ik al zei zijn er veel hipsters op mijn school, vooral degenen die niet nieuw zijn. Het verschil herkennen tussen 3e en 4e jaars is gewoon zien hoe hipster ze zijn; de 3ejaars dragen de mode en Nike en alle andere dingen die alle modevolgende mensen dragen, terwijl de vierdejaars geen bal geven en dragen wat ze leuk vinden of wat ze comfortabel vinden. De meest bijzondere hipsters verven hun haar in de raarste kleuren. Zo was er een meisje met bruine roots die overgingen in felblauwgrijs dat dan weer overging in lichtpaars. Het vreemdste voorbeeld was een kerel met feloranje krullen die zijn wenkbrauwen licht limoengeel had geverfd en allemaal piercings had in zijn oren en gezicht ook als ik me niet vergis. Ze dragen dan ook nog eens kleren die sterk in contrast staan met hun haarkleuren zoals rode geruite hemden! Je hebt ook de modieuze modestudenten met hun enkelbroeken die zo hard gestreken zijn dat je de plooien van het strijken ziet, met hemden die ze oprollen en fancy haar en fancy jasjes met hun gestreepte hoog opgetrokken kousen en fancy puntschoenen! Minder coole dingen aan de school is is dat er volop gerookt wordt voor de schoolpoorten dus ik rook basically mee zonder het te willen (ze roken van die zoete cigaretten idk de details). Het lijkt er ook op dat sommigen drugs doen aan die high blik in hun ogen en ze zien er vrij mager en wit uit, maar ik heb eerder medelijden met ze dan dat ik ze haat. Je moet wel erg diep zitten als je aan drugs doet. Als ze het voor de lol doen is het gwn verlies voor hen. Al bij al, dat is dus hoe de kunstschool is. Er hangen verder ook overal tekeningen en schilderijen, super cool, en er zijn ook valnetten bij de trappen (blijkbaar zijn veel studenten moordlustig) maar je kunt tussen de netten en de trapleuning terechtkomen dus je wilt er niet tegen springen ofzo XD Er zijn ook veel muurschilderingen; graffiti bijvoorbeeld en houtskooltekeningen. D'r is ook een klein winkeltje waar je tekenspullen kunt kopen maar blijkbaar duurt het erg lang voor ze eindelijk je spullen hebben gevonden dus daar gaan veel mensen niet echt heen. Tijdens opendeurdagen mag je chillen in de klas met je muziek, electronica en dan schilderen, tekenen, schetsen (zelfs schilderen op een ezel, ziet er heel cliché uit) en ook beeldhouwen terwijl er bezoekers rondlopen en toekijken etc. Je kunt er zijn wie je wilt zijn en dat vind ik het leukste want niemand gaat je beoordelen omdat iedereen raar en hipster is op zijn eigen manier ;) Hoe zijn jullie scholen? Categorie:Blogberichten